And Then There were Three
by Aurora2000
Summary: What if Bobby had a daughter? This story isn't the story of just two brothers, but of a whole family. Rae was raised as family with the boys. They have known, hunted, and lived with each other for years. This is their story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own supernatural or Sam or Dean. I do own Rae.

The Prolog is going to be split into a few different chapters, intersecting the story.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, but I would like to get real reviews, not just 'good job' or 'that sucked' please tell me why you think they are good or bad.

I have no Beta all mistakes are my own.

Prolog

Amelia was terrified. The last thing she remembered was walking her father out to his car after they went out to dinner, now looking around she is seeing cells, no more like cages. The room wasn't too big, average size of a living room, it looked more like a half-finished basement, cement walls, wood beams across the ceiling, cement floor. The overall temperature was probably only about 50 degrees. Across half the room was iron-link fencing, and she was on the wrong side to try and get out of the door.

There was someone on the other side, she definitely was not on her kidnapper's side though, she was tied to a thick beam, hands up over her head, held by thick chains. She was also had blood running down her face, or at one point it was running, now it looked long dried. Her hair looked to be a dark brown, reaching all the way to her waist, she also looked pale, but that could just be from the lighting, which was very dim.

Her hands, luckily, were not tied. Not that that was really making a difference, what was she going to do anyway? Her cage was locked with a large, old-looking padlock. In the cage next to her was her father.

"Dad!" she couldn't help but scream, her hero, the man who could do anything, he was lying in a heap. Crumpled to the floor, it didn't even look like he had any bones. She started to sob, "Daddy please be ok, you have to be ok. You're a Vet, you can't let this take you out."

"Shut up." A voice said quietly, almost brokenly.

Amelia jumped and whipped away from her father, no one new had entered the room. "Who…?"

"Who do you think!" the woman tied up snapped. "It's not like an angel or god would talk to you."

Amelia started to shiver. "Where are we?" she was still crying but it moved more into a weeping then a full on sob.

"Believe me girlie you don't want to know. What did you do to get caught in this mess?" her head was still hanging, she didn't even try to look up at Amelia as she was talking.


	2. Chapter 1 Sam Joins the Hunt

I do not own supernatural or Sam and Dean

"Have you told Sam we're here?" I asked Dean from the passenger seat of the Impala. We were sitting in the parking lot at the Harvard dorms. "How did you even convince him to help? He never wanted this remember."

"Ok so I didn't exactly tell him what happened to dad ok."

"What? Dean!" I was really getting tired of his shit. He was getting more reckless lately, and

John disappearing didn't help matters, and yet he was still just being an ass. Hopefully Sam will help to ground him.

"I don't see the big deal, he needs to know that something happened to him," Dean said avoiding my gaze. Yah right and there is no way that you want him to come back and be your little brother again. Well I guess I can't really blame him, they did do everything together as kids, Dean in the lead with Sam following.

"Whatever, being out here isn't helping anything. Let's get our asses up there. Breaking in or knocking?"

"Let's see how his skills are after all this time." Dean responded with a little gleam in his eyes. My smile grew, this was going to be fun.

It was way too easy to get into his apartment, like Sam wasn't even trying to keep out the ghosts and ghouls. Passing the couch I purposefully bumped into, making some noise, and causing a cup to fall. Dean gave me a look, I just smirked back. He responded by rolling his eyes.

He moved from the kitchen to the living room, I just moved back to a wall, I didn't want Sam jumping me, plus I saw he move toward Dean's position, and within the next second Sam attacked. They did there little dance for a few minutes, Sam pushing Dean around and Dean eventually pinning Sam.

"Who there tiger," yep Dean was most defiantly amused with Sam's attempt, was never really able to beat him until of course he grew bigger, and by bigger I mean both taller and more muscle. Not that it matted I could still whoop both their asses like dogs.

"Dean." Sam was astonished. "You scared the crap out of me."

"It's cause your out of practice" just as he was finishing the sentence Sam flipped Dean from his hovering position. "or not, get off of my." I couldn't help but start chuckling, the two boys together were really something else. At this point Sam noticed me.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well you see-"

"I was hoping for a beer" Dean cut me off with a look. I just rolled my eyes at him, somethings never change. Suddenly the lights come on.

"Sam?" a young girl, Sam's age was in the doorway, she was in a smurfs crop top, no bra, and short sleeping shorts.

"Jess hey." Sam responded. Oh no Dean had that look, he better not even be thinking about it. "Dean, Rae, this is my girlfriend Jessica." I was a little jealous of her. Hell she was Sam's girl, he pretty much left us for her, no way was I ever going to be able to accept her. She was probably a bitch.

"Wait, your bother and sister? Dean and Rae." He called me his sister? Why would he do that? Not like he's cared since he ditched us two years ago

"Yah, sure sister lets go with that." Sam shot me a look, while Jessica just looked confused for a second, before her eyes narrowed and looked me up and down. I was wearing my blood-red silk tank top with my black leather jacket that only went to my waist, my black skin tight jeans, and combat boots, what can I say, if you got it flaunt it. I was a little curvier then most, with an hourglass figure that kills, if I do say so myself.

"Hey, I love the smurfs," Dean commented in the middle of her appraisal, gesturing to her boobs where of course the smurfs rested. I rolled my eyes again, I'll be getting a new record at this rate. "I've got to tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

"Really Dean?" I asked raising an eyes brow.

"What?" he asked turning to me with his signature smirk.

"Let me just go put something else on," Jessica said uncomfortably. Hey guess its not every day the brother of the dude you're sleeping with hits on you.

"No no no, I wouldn't dream of it, really." I just sighed.

"Well while you to get to know each other I'll just talk to Sam about the whole reason we are here." I said moving to stand next to him, and put a hand on his arm.

"Yah we really should get into that," he turned to the chick, "can you give us a few minutes?" And just like that Dean somehow turned the whole situation into an us-and-you type of thing.

Sam noticed this as well and maneuvered so he was standing between us and her, "No whatever you want to say you can say in front of her." Did he seriously tell this airhead about what goes bump in the night?

"Ok fine, Dad hasn't been home in a couple of days." Dean said, focused completely on Sam.

"So he's working overtime, he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam replied unconcerned. I didn't like this Sam, family used to be everything.

"Sam, John went hunting, and he hasn't been home in a couple of days." My voice had a steely quality to it.

"Jess excuse us." Sam's face went blank at the news, and his voice flat. She shot me a glare as she turned to leave the room, I really didn't care now it was all about making sure the boys were going to be good.

"Lets actually head out to the car," I responded before Jessica could leave. Sam looked torn for a second.

"Alright let's head out."

I was the fastest and first through the door, with Dean following me and Sam following him.

"You guys can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to up and leave with you on a hunt." Sam was saying as we were going down the stairway.

"Why not?" I couldn't help but ask, "he's your family, you got to make sure he's ok right? Even if he's a big dick."

"Don't you remember the poltergeist in Amurst or the hell gates in Cliffton, he was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine."

"Not for this long Sammy," Dean responded. "Now are you going to come with me or not?"

"Not, I told you I was done hunting and I meant it." Yep definitely didn't like this new Sam. Hell what if it was me or Dean missing, would he do the same thing? Would he even notice or care? These boys are some of the closest people have to family, right after Bobby, what will I do if that crumbles? Dean won't last without Sam. I'm many things but I'm not able to fill that void if it opens up, hell I'm the older sister not the younger. "I said I was done for good."

"It wasn't that bad Sam, hell half the time it was fun." I responded happily, trying to cover my thoughts. Both my boys just gave me that look, the you-can't-really-expect-us-to-believe-that look, it's actually a little funny that they both are so similar with the look. Some wouldn't believe they are brothers, they don't look alike, Sam is Mary-I saw a picture once- while Dean is a carbon copy of his dad, but sometimes when they pull the same expression like that you almost can't tell them apart.

"Rae when I said I was scared of the the thing in the closet Dad gave me a 45."

"What was he supposed to do Sammy?" Dean asked, the perfect soldier, always following the orders, ok with how everything happens.

"I was nine he was supposed to tell me not to be scared of the dark!"

That made me laugh, "Really Sam? To not be afraid of the dark? You should be scared of the night and the things that go bump, he wouldn't have been helping anything if he sheltered you much longer, especially with the life you guys had."

"But still Rae there were better ways to handle what happened to Mom. Bobby raised you ok, you were fine and you stayed at the same schools until you dropped out." I stopped abruptly, and turned on my heal to face Sam.

"Yah cause that was the life. I would much rather have traveled with you guys, at least you had each other, I had me, myself, and I. No one wanted to be my friend, I was the weird one who kept salt in her bag and was always talking about 'weird noises' and 'living in a fantasy world.' I hated my childhood, everything got better when I was 16 and could start hunting on my own, driving to my own hunts. It didn't matter what Bobby said, I like to hunt and my life got way better once I was able to actually kill the things I would always read about." I spun around again and marched outside, the boys falling into step behind me, just like they always have.

"Yah ok you thought our lives were better, but would either lives have been what my mom would have wanted for us? The weapons training, and melting silver into bullets. We were raised like warriors." Sam was getting exasperated with us at this point.

"So what, you want a civilian life? Is that it, cookie cutter house with a picket fence? Is that was you really want Sam?" Dean's voice started to harden as he looked Sam in the eyes, I faded into the back ground for the moment this was about them.

"No not civilian, safe Dean."

"And that's why you ran away." Dean had a disappointed tone to his voice, Sam just snorted.

"I was just going to college, it was dad who said if I was going to go then stay gone." Sam said catching Dean's eyes.

"So the one time you listen to him, you're cutting us all off. What the hell Sam? You think you were the only one who was hurt in the decision. Together Dean and I pretty much raised you, and cause the deadbeat dad says to leave I only hear from you twice in two years, _two years_ Sam."

"I'm sorry Rae it wasn't supposed to be like that."

"Yah well you know what, let's get back on topic guys, Dad is in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already, I can feel it. I can't do this alone."

"Alone, what about Rae?" Sam looked at her, for the first time in over 2 years actually looked at her and not through her.

"I can't make this one, I have a werewolf in Northern Nebraska that is ripping people up left and right, body count is already up to 10 people, broke in the middle to help Dean with a few leads, but they didn't really pan out, then he got a call, and we decided to bring you in so I can go save some other people."

"Why do you need help Dean? You can work this on your own." Sam asked trying a new tactic.

"Yah I could," he voice was soft, "but I don't want to Sammy."

San let out a long sigh and paused for a few seconds, "What was he hunting?" Dean and I shared a small quick smile, before Dean opened up the trunk and the 'secret trunk' as well. The 'secret trunk' is what I call the little weapons stash he keeps in his car, it's under a false bottom and chalk full of things from silver rounds to herbs to rock salt shots.

"Ok where did I put those papers."

"So where were you when dad was on this trip?"

"I was working my own gig down in new Orleans." Dean responded still digging around for the reports.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip alone? Rae wasn't chaperoning?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Dude I'm 26." Dean said insulted, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh shut up Rae!" Dean snapped "Aw here it is," he pulled a stack of papers on the side of the 'secret trunk' "So dad was checking out this two lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California about a month ago this guy found his car but he vanished, completely mia." He handed Sam a missing person's report with a middle aged blonde guy smiling from the paper.

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam rationalized.

I snorted, reaching over Sam I took the papers from Dean and placed them on the weapons one at a time, "Yah well here is another one in April, one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past twenty years. All guys and on the same strip of road. Now don't you tell me that's not fishy?"

"Why would dad look at this now?" Sam asked.

"It started happening more and more so he wanted to check it out. That was almost three weeks ago." Dean replied.

"Wait Rae you said something about a phone call?" Sam said turning to look to me.

"Yah three days ago Dean got a call from him, do you still have it recorded?" I directed at Dean.

"Of course." He replied already having grabbed the tape recorder and hit play.

John Winchester's voice came in, it was hard to hear and constantly interrupted by static, "Dean… something is star.. to happe… I think… seri.. I.. your help something …I need... be _very_ careful Dean. We are all in danger."

"Do you know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked already enthralled.

"Very good Sam kind of like riding a bike huh?" I ask smugly, now he rolled his eyes at me.

"I slowed it down, put it through a gold wave, took out the hiss and this is what I got," Dean rewound and played it again.

A creepy female voice came on "I can never go home."

"I can never go home?" He said looking troubled. Dean nodded and closed the trunk.

"You know in two years I've never bothered you never asked you for a thing." Dean was laying it on thick that's for sure.

"Yah he bothered and asked me," I mumbled, only to be nudged by Sam, but it wasn't as playful as it should have been, he sighed.

"Alright I'll go, but I have to be back by Monday." Sam said firmly

"Why got a hot date? Thought you had a girlfriend." I teased.

"I have an interview."

"For what a job? Skip it."

"No, for law school, and it's my whole future on a plate." I certainly hope that he has that future to come back to, this job is hard to get out of once you start, almost impossible. I still felt bad for even showing up here at all. "So we got a deal or not?" Dean bobbed his head. "Wait out here. And don't break anything." He walked back inside.

"So it'll be good having him back. You boys need this, you've been lost without him." I muse as I let Legend and Phoenix out of the car. Legend and Phoenix are my two dogs, well kind of. Legend is a large boy, he has malamute coloring, but with less white around his head and chest. He is a deep black and white, no matter how much I brush him he always seems to have crazy fur. Sticking up all over the place. He also has piercing yellow wolf-eyes. He is a Malamute-wolf hybrid, with a very strong willed personality. Now Phoenix is another big boy both come up to my waist, and I'm 5'9". But Phoenix is about an inch taller than Legend, and more interesting to look, he had white around his face, and most of his muzzle, but with patches of rusty-brown on the top and bottoms of his eyes and two black/gray stripes along the top sides of his muzzle halfway down to his nose. Along his whole body he had more white markings then his bother with the rusty-brown being next to the white and fading into a dark almost black gray. With dark brown eyes, the color of black coffee.

"Hey boy," he knelt down to pet Phoenix.

"No I haven't!" Dean protested registering what I said. "I've been just fine, I've killed dozens of monsters and saved a lot of lives."

"Yah but you and I both know that this job isn't good to work alone. You start to get consumed by the darkness that surrounds you. Plus you haven't really been talking to me or Bobby the last few years." I looked down avoiding his eyes while leaning against Baby, "I felt like I lost both my boys, not just one."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean stand up and face me.

"I was way more excited then I should have been when you called me and said you needed help on a case. It's been the first time in a year that you even bothered to call me, let alone ask for help. The three of us used to talk all the time, almost daily. Now it takes me two weeks to get you on the phone for ten minutes." Dean pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Rae, you're right it hasn't been easy, and I'm sorry for pushing you away. I won't do it again ok?" he pulled away and his eyes met mine, aquamarine to forest green.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Was all I said before pulling away, going to go clean up my dog's messes. Sam eventually makes it down with his girl only a beat behind him.

"Be safe Sam." She said before giving a kiss goodbye.

"I will Jess, I'll see you in a couple of days." Sam turned away, letting go of the hand he was holding. "Hey Legend! Oh Phoenix you're a good boy." Sam got all excited to see them, it's been a few years and the boys were all but tackling him when he knelt down, showering him with a flood of slobber.

I let out a whistle, they boys left him to come running at me, I opened the door and they climbed into the back. "Let's get moving, we are burning moonlight, and I would like to catch a few hours of sleep." Jessica sent me a glare before heading back up to their place. What's her problem, ha like I'd try and steal her boyfriend, he's like a part of me, three parts of one whole.

I climbed into the back with the boys, no way was Sam's tall figure going to be able to fit in the small backseat, let alone with the two boys back here. Sam put his bag into the trunk, and climbed into the front.

"Goodnight boys," I laid back onto Phoenix and get comfortable. The darkness took me fairly quickly, I was gone before we got out of the towns lines.

77


End file.
